Meta Teleportation
The ability to teleport anything to any location and time. Sub-power of Omnipresence and Boundary Manipulation. Absolute form of Teleportation. Not to be confused with Reality Crossroads. Also Called * Absolute Geo-Leaping/Phase-Jumping/Spatial Movement/Translocation/Teleportation/Tele-Transportation * Alibi Block * Boundless Geo-Leaping/Phase-Jumping/Spatial Movement/Translocation/Teleportation/Tele-Transportation * Meta Geo-Leaping/Phase-Jumping/Spatial Movement/Translocation/Tele-Transportation * Omni Geo-Leaping/Phase-Jumping/Spatial Movement/Translocation/Teleportation/Tele-Transportation Capabilities User can teleport anything to anywhere: any place and time they desire, including physical locations such as: in a locked room, in Space, in Heaven, or in Hell, as well as metaphysical places such as: inside a dream, inside a heart, inside thoughts, or even inside people. This power also allows its users to teleport concepts into the physical world, like memories and thoughts, and bring anything into reality. Not to be confused with Omnipresence, which is the ability to be present everywhere and nowhere at once, this power can only allow things to be present in a single location and time. Applications * All Teleportation powers. * Absolute Access: teleport to any place, location or time. * Alternate Matter Materialization * Astral Projection: teleport one's soul into the astral realm. ** Afterlife Traveling: teleport into and from the afterlife. ** Consciousness Transferal: as a last resort, teleport one's own soul into another body to escape a dying body. ** Dream Walking/Oneiric Teleportation: teleport into one's dreams. * Banishment * Conscious Spatial Awareness * Dimensional Storage * Imperceptibility * Intangibility * Mental Manipulation: teleport mental conditions into one's mind. ** Memory Manipulation ** Psychological Manipulation ** Subconscious Manipulation * Mind Reading: teleport into one's mind or teleport one's mind to the users to experience their thoughts. ** Empathy: teleport into one's heart or teleport one's heart to the users to know what they are feeling. * Meta Summoning * Nothingness Manipulation: teleport things into nothingness. * Omnilock: teleport to outside of everything. * Planeswalking: traverse anywhere, even across separate planes of existence or alternate eras. ** Alternate Reality Traveling ** Dimensional Travel ** Reality Shifting ** Subspace Travel ** Time Travel/Temporal Teleportation * Spatial Displacement * Spatial Slicing: teleport a section of space into oblivion. * Subjective Reality: teleport your desires into the physical realm and unwanted damage into illusion. * Teleportation ** Event Teleportation ** Marking Teleportation ** Matter Substitution ** Possessive Teleportation: send oneself into one's desired vessel. ** Resurrection: teleport the targeted souls into potential vessels. ** Tracking Teleportation Variations *Fantasy Travelling Levels *'Basic Level:' User is capable of teleporting short distances, from one side of a room to another, or a few blocks away. User can only teleport themselves and very limited amount of mass, equal to what they are wearing/carrying. *'Advanced Level:' User is capable of teleporting large distances, from one side of a field to another, or a few kilometers or so. User can teleport limited mass, equal to several people/heavy household appliances. *'Expert Level:' User is capable of teleporting thousands of kilometers, on a continental scale. User can teleport mass equal to a bus/industrial machine. *'Master Level:' User is capable of teleporting on a planetary scale, moving anywhere on the planet or possibly to the closest satellite such as the Moon. User can teleport mass equal to buildings. *'Ultimate Level:' User is capable of teleporting on light years distances, on a cosmic scale. User can teleport mass equal to planets. *'Absolute Level:' User is capable of teleporting anywhere, including from illusion to reality, into one's mind, even conceptual things such as teleporting wounds and diseases off of a body. User can teleport effectively infinite mass. Associations * Movement Transcendence * Nigh Omnipresence * Omnipresence * Reality Warping * Spatial Manipulation * Totality Connection Limitations * Unless to users who also possess Omnipresence or Nigh Omnipresence, they can only be in one location and time. * May require ways to perceive where they are going. * May be weak against Access Denial. * Users of Anti Storage are immune. Known Users Gallery File:The_Phantom_Stranger_(DC_Comics)_night.jpg|Phantom Stranger (DC Comics) File:Schrodinger_Hellsing.png|Schrödinger (Hellsing) can teleport to anywhere he pleases, even conceptual realms. File:Phoenix_Force_(Earth-616).jpg|The Phoenix Force (Marvel Comics) can compress into a singularity and reappear wherever it wants. Gateway (Earth-616) 013.jpg|Gateway (Marvel Comics) can teleport anything/anyone including himself, where ever he chooses including across space or time, to a different dimension or universe, and even inside of his or another person dreams. Guy_HNC.jpg|Guy (Hitsugi no Chaika) is capable of appearing or teleporting anywhere, including inside of dreams and memories, inside subconscious thoughts, areas proofed against any form of entry, and even different points in time. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Mental Power Category:Meta Powers Category:Spatial Powers Category:Temporal Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Almighty Powers Category:Transportation Meta Teleportation Category:Reality Manipulation Category:Teleportation Category:Almighty Tools Category:Common Powers Category:Omni Powers